


【知乎体】你在婚礼上见过哪些让人哭笑不得的事情？

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 3





	【知乎体】你在婚礼上见过哪些让人哭笑不得的事情？

匿名用户

谢邀。

确切来讲这件事不是发生在我的婚礼上，而是发生在我的拜把子兄弟的婚礼上，事情起因还是我儿子说错了话。最重要的是，这件事还就发生在今天中午。为了保护我兄弟的隐私，姑且先称呼我兄弟为P罢。本人文笔不太好，还请各位知友见谅。

P略微比我年长一些，跟我是发小兼铁哥们儿，还是多年的同窗好友，小时候念书我俩是同桌，长大后念军校以及后来参军我俩是上下铺，从军校毕业后我们又一起参军。我在军队里认识了我的另一半，就是我现在的妻子、当时的女朋友，很快我们经过组织的批准结为连理，只是P参军多年依旧单身。身为好兄弟，我自然要关心一下P的终身大事，于是想办法帮他物色一个漂亮姑娘，讲真，如果他喜欢的不是漂亮姑娘而是帅气小伙，我都可以化身为神助攻帮他去追！

后来，我和我妻子有了个很可爱的儿子，P来我家看我儿子那天我留他在我家吃晚饭，在酒桌上我们三个都喝高了，结果我就开始借着酒劲儿怂恿P给我儿子当教父、载具干脆也随他，并且跟他说，将来他结婚可以让我儿子给他当花童去送捧花还有戒指盒。说这番话的时候我的意识还面前算得上清醒，但P因为酒量不太好已经去厕所吐了三次，就迷迷糊糊地答应了。

我儿子长得很快，跟P也挺亲近，每次P来我家看我们，我儿子都会去找他要抱抱。正常情况下P每个月都会到访我家，给我儿子带些好吃的、好玩的或者文具，甚至是课外辅导书、习题卷子，因为我儿子对他的这位干爹是又崇拜又害怕。而且P专门捡着周末来，我甚至怀疑他是不是觉得这个时候来监督我儿子学习比较方便？毕竟P从小就是个学霸，而身为学民的我经常有求于他，当年每次考前P复习完后又来辅导我不牢固的知识点，作为回报我包下他的一日三餐，而现在他又开始辅导我儿子。

在我儿子上小学五年级的那年，有次P来我家，悄悄跟我说，他看上了个在文工团的前特种兵，据说那个特种兵曾经在特种作战部身居高位，因为在几年前一次营救人质的任务中负伤并落下病根，不得不卸下职务退出特种作战部，再加上他曾经多次负责策划部队里的文艺汇演等活动，痊愈出院后就被上级调去文工团。

“那个前特种兵知道你喜欢他吗？”我拼命克制住心里的狂喜问P，真的，太难得了，熟悉P的人都知道他可是黄金单身汉，但因为长着张帅脸、自带播音腔特效和超吸引人的气场，不少同事、战友都追过他，毫无疑问都被他一一回绝。我敢保证这是第一次也是唯一一次还可能是最后一次P主动追别人。如果非要形容我当时的心情的话，差不多就是“突然被多年单身的儿子告知自己有心仪的菇凉的老母亲”。

现在该轮到我这个神助攻出手的时候了！

当晚送走P、哄睡儿子，我就和老婆策划起来如何帮助P追到那个前特种兵。首先我们需要知道那个前特种兵的详细信息，比如饮食偏好、作息习惯、兴趣爱好等等等等，我俩还列出一则清单，上面写满了需要进行摸底走访调查的事项。反正我在部队里人脉广，虽然那位前特种兵的名号在队伍里虽然算不上如雷贯耳、无人不知无人不晓，但我可认识在档案馆工作的朋友哇！

我请我那位在档案馆工作的朋友吃了个饭在好说歹说，终于如愿看到了那位前特种兵的简要资料，暂且称呼他为J罢。J喜欢看电影、刷剧、听音乐，而且新电影上映后只要是他感兴趣的尽可能要去看首映场；念书的时候为了攒够去军校继续深造的学费在酒吧里干过驻唱和调酒师的兼职，就此拥有了不错的音乐功底，甚至偶尔还会即兴创作几句；爱吃甜食，经常自带小包零食，喜欢训练间歇吃零食，还会拉着战友和下属一块吃；作息没什么规律，性格开朗活泼，以及……武力值爆表。看到最后这五个字我不由得为P偷偷捏了一把汗，担心将来他俩在一起后P很可能会被调教成气管炎，就像我儿子看的一部名叫《喜羊羊与灰太狼》的动画片里的灰太狼那样。

总而言之，计划第一步搞定。计划第二步，找到认识J的熟人，向他们打听更多有价值的线索。于是我妻子找到了情报部的B和M，还有侦查部的H——这三位都是J的好闺蜜，他们自然是最了解J的人。某个周末我和老婆约他们三个出去下馆子，在饭桌上我开门见山地说：“我的好哥们儿P喜欢你们的好闺蜜J，要不咱们五个干脆合作组团当助攻吧！如果他俩真的成了回头肯定酒席少不了我们。”

让我惊讶的是，B很惊讶地对我说：“你认识P？前几天J还跟我们几个说他喜欢P想让我们给他出出主意呢。”

于是乎，我们五个一拍即合，神助攻联盟就此成立。

突然发现前面的废话有点多，那么现在我们言归正传。哦当然，P和J没有辜负我们五位神助攻的良苦用心，在我们坚持不懈的撮合下他们约会几次后很快就确定了恋爱关系，而且感情突飞猛进，比我和我老婆、H和M谈恋爱那会儿还要打得火热。确定恋爱关系后大约半年，P就给我留言说他准备和J结婚，还提留出来当年我要我儿子给他当花童的事情。

有时候天下巧合的事情还真挺多，这大概就是传说中的“冥冥之中，自有天意”？P的婚礼正好在我儿子小升初考试之后，所以我儿子大可不必担心为在婚礼上表现完美给宾客和新郎新娘，啊不对，是新郎新郎留下深刻印象而多次排练、把台词背得烂熟于胸会影响自己的课业。

儿子送捧花和戒指时的致辞是我老婆写的，她是一位语文老师兼业余作家，文学修养和文笔水平自然是可见一斑，写到这里我感觉我应该在发表我的回答前先由我老婆过目、批阅和修改之后再发上来会更有文采些。

我在前面已经说过，在我的好哥们儿P的婚礼上发生的那件让人哭笑不得的事情起因是我儿子说错了话。我也不知道我儿子当初哪根筋搭错了还是脑子卡壳了，婚礼上他去送捧花和戒指盒并说致辞时，前面的致辞他说得一字不落而且声情并茂，让人察觉不出他是有备而来，甚至有宾客悄悄问我，我儿子的致辞是不是临场发挥，还夸我儿子继承了我老婆的才华。我和老婆听到这里心里美滋滋乐颠颠的，但我们高兴得太早，这个臭小子学习的时候在期末考试考砸，这次也是在关键时刻掉链子。致辞到最后，我儿子的正确台词本应该是：“干爹，谢谢您多年来对我的教导，祝您新婚快乐！”结果我儿子给说成：“爸爸，祝您新婚快乐！”

当时我儿子戴着耳麦，所以他的致辞整个婚礼现场的人都听得一清二楚，他这句话说完后全场的气氛都凝固了，甚至寂静到诡异，司仪满脸惊恐地看看我儿子，再看看最接近台下的我和我老婆……此时我感到全场的目光都齐刷刷地往我们这边看。

紧接着在我们反应过来之前，J一个过肩摔就招呼了上来，直接把P面部朝下掀翻在地，还将他的手反剪到背后自己整个人压上去，不愧是前特种兵啊。“你这个混蛋，我真是瞎了眼才会嫁给你！你跟我说我是你的初恋，但这个小子是怎么回事！！？”我儿子直接吓哭了，他抱着捧花和戒指盒躲到被吓傻了的司仪身后哭着说：“干爹，都是我的错，都怪我太紧张说错了台词……”

P顾不得安慰哭得惨兮兮的我儿子同时也是他干儿子，赶忙跟J解释：“我不是我没有亲爱的你听我解释啊！他是我拜把子兄弟的儿子啊啊啊啊疼疼疼疼！这么多人看着呢你快松手啊！”

我和B、H还有M急忙上去把火冒三丈的J拉开跟他解释，我老婆则去安慰吓得浑身哆嗦的儿子，并且让儿子等会儿得好好去道歉，再把戒指盒捧花递上去。我看着J气得凶神恶煞咬牙切齿的样子，我似乎感到P的婚后生活十有八九会很艰难，看来我的预感大概率是没错的。

当然啦，在我儿子的亲自解释下误会很快就被化解，这大概可以算是婚礼上的小插曲？最后我们看着P单膝跪下亲自给J戴上戒指，接着我儿子递上捧花。接下来就是新娘丢捧花的环节！都说接住了捧花的人就能沾婚礼喜气早日找到自己的真爱，J背对着台下面的我们，大家都期待谁是能被捧花砸中的那个幸运儿。

来，各位知友猜猜捧花砸中了谁？

没错就是我儿子。

编辑于XXXX年X月X日·著作权归作者所有

▲赞同9K|▼


End file.
